


Hot Grandpa

by MetaAllu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boot Worship, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Humiliation, Lazy Jesse McCree, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Power Play, Protective Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Size Difference, Strength Kink, Submission, There was no Reinhardt/Sombra tag lmao, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Vaginal Fingering, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: There is not nearly enough fic of Reinhardt getting tail.  This a collection of unrelated ficlets where he fucks almost all of Overwatch.





	1. Reinhardt/Gabriel

Gabriel had never been someone who had Reinhardt had expected to end up in his bed.  At first, it hadn’t been his bed: it had been an empty hallway, in his and Jack’s office, in the gym, and on one particularly memorable occasion, out in the woods in the middle of a mission in the dead of night.  He can still vividly remember sneaking out into the trees, holding his hand over Gabriel’s mouth to muffle his moans.

It had taken time, still, to get him in his  _ bed _ .  Gabriel always wanted it hard, fast, quietly and just out of the way enough to not be at risk of getting caught.  Their encounters were always burning hot, leaving Reinhardt desperate enough for more that he wouldn’t even think to protest the next encounter.

Now, however, finally, Gabriel is in bed with him, and Reinhardt is holding him down, both of his wrists pinned in one hand above his head.  He is naked, lips spit slick from kissing.  He is out of breath, and even now, wrecked beyond recognition, fighting for his hands back to cover his mouth.

The walls of Reinhardt’s quarters at Overwatch HQ are soundproof.  He’s already reminded Gabriel of this fact at least half a dozen times, but he feels such deeply-ingrained shame in relation to his own desire that he won’t stop trying to be quiet, not that it’s doing his much good.

He was loud the last three times Reinhardt got him off, and now that he’s finally moved on from fingers to fucking him, cock stretching him out and rubbing every part of his inside mercilessly, Gabriel is  _ sobbing  _ for it.

“That’s it,” Reinhardt says, softly, as Gabriel’s spine arches up off the soaked sheets.  “Let go.  Let me take care of you.”


	2. Reinhardt/Jack

There’s something powerful about this, about staring down at the head of blonde hair of the Strike Commander as he bobs and chokes himself on Reinhardt’s cock.  He is  _ determined _ , desperate for it in a way that is impressive in its own right.

The wet sound as the head of his dick presses into Commander Morrison’s throat makes Reinhardt’s head spin with pleasure.  He curls his fingers into that blonde hair and growls his delight.  The sound earns him a moan in response.  It vibrates along the half of his cock that Jack has managed to cram over-eagerly into his mouth, and then he chokes himself further down, opening his eyes to look up at Reinhardt, watery-eyed and needing it.

“Do not worry my friend,” Reinhardt assures him.  “You may have whatever you need.”


	3. Reinhardt/Lucio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, this chapter, given the pairing, contains a huge age difference.

Lucio carries so much tension in his back that once Reinhardt sees it, he can’t  _ un _ see it.  Even with only one good eye, it feels glaringly obvious, and he’s not sure how he missed it before; and it makes sense, doesn’t it?  He’s got a busy, pressure-filled life.  There is a lot riding on those slim shoulders, so when Reinhardt reaches out one day during lunch and digs his thumb absently under a shoulder blade, he doesn’t expect the way Lucio immediately arches away, eyes going wide.

“Woah there, big guy,” he jokes, the startled look bleeding into a playful grin.  “At least take me out to dinner first.”

“I would love to,” is what Reinhardt says, and that’s how he ends up in the back of a limo with a belly full of expensive food and even more expensive wine, Lucio in his lap, fingers in his hair.  He tastes like lobster and sweetness, still tense as Reinhardt’s broad hands slide up his back.

Clever, dexterous fingers reach for his fly, and with a low rumble, he moves one hand down to intercept.  The action is met with a breathless huff of exasperation.

“Don’t put out on the first date?” Lucio asks.

“I do,” is his answers.  “But I would much prefer to do so in a bed, my friend.”

Lucio’s grin is pure filth.

It’s clear that he has certain expectations, that he is used to being in control of every aspect of his life, and that makes it  _ that  _ much more satisfying when he ends up face down, biting into an expensive hotel room pillow to muffle his moans.

There had been no protest, no resistance once Reinhardt had pushed him down into the soft sheets. He had been  _ surprised _ , certainly, wide-eyed and floundering, but not afraid and not upset.  He had gone easily, like a puppet with its strings cut as someone finally,  _ finally  _ took something in his life and took the burden off of his shoulders.

He had gone slowly, stripping him and massaging the tension out of him before spending an amount of time so long opening him up that even the lion himself had been impatient and leaking by the time he pressed in.

Lucio was soft, pliant, flexible and so  _ docile  _ when Reinhardt simply made it clear he was allowed to be.

He whines and moans wordlessly, now, the pillow his hips are propped up on wet from his easy pleasure, and as Reinhardt pushes into him again, another slow slide, his fingers twitch and a shaky little gasp escapes him along with the softest, most reverant murmur of “ _ Reinhardt _ .”


	4. Reinhardt/Ana

He rolls his shoulders, feels the taut restraints stretch and move with his bulk and Ana’s smoky laugh comes from somewhere above his bowed head.  Her delicate, boot-covered feet come into his view, and then her fingers are in his hair, carding through the thick mane with immeasurable patience.

She’s always been more patient than him.  Even now, older, she has a kind of patience he could never understand.  She is a sniper, used to holding her breath, steadying her hands before taking the shot.

Even now, she waits, watching him.

“Please,” he says at length.

“Of course,” she answers and his head goes down, tongue running slowly over one of her boots.  If he’s lucky, she’ll let him taste her later.  For now, the scent and taste of carefully-cleaned leather fills his senses, and he goes kittenish and erect for her.


	5. Reinhardt/Genji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, this chapter, given the pairing, contains a huge age difference.

Genji is an eager treat, sweet and bite-sized, touch-starved and desperate for approval.  His cool, clever fingers flit restlessly from place to place, like a child with a bag of candy who can’t decide what to eat first.  Reinhardt stands before him, patient.

“I want…” Reinhardt watches his throat work, still enough man, well-designed enough for the cords of his throat to shift as he swallows.  He reaches out and runs one broad thumb slowly over that slim throat, and Genji’s breath comes out of him shaking.

“You may have whatever you wish, my friend,” Reinhardt assures him.

Very quietly, very hesitantly, like he expects it all to be taken from him at any moment, the young Shimada asks him to strip, and then to sit.  He silently removes his mask without meeting Reinhardt’s eyes before slipping into his lap, leaning up slowly.

The first press of their mouths is soft, barely there.  Genji’s eyes are closed like he’s trying to ignore the existence of his own body and just enjoy the feeling.  He kisses him again, a little harder, voice shaking as he says “I want you to touch me.  Please, touch me.”

With the younger man’s permission, Reinhardt is only too happy to touch him, arms circling his slight body, one hand cupping that perfect ass.  The other slides up his spine before sliding over a shoulder and then down his chest to the soft robotic skin of his belly.  He is young and supple, craning easily into Reinhardt’s touch.  Reinhardt groans, leaning into press his mouth against the delicate chords of Genji’s throat.

“You can feel it?” he asks and Genji nods, breathing out slowly.  “Angela’s prosthetics are truly  impressive.”

Genji’s breath hitches on a laugh as Reinhardt’s fingers explore lower, pressing into the softness he finds there, giving a growl as Genji stretches easily around his fingers.

“I am going to enjoy this.”

Genji shivers eagerly in his arms.


	6. Reinhardt/Sombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, this chapter, given the pairing, contains a huge age difference.

“Is there such thing as silver lion?” Sombra ponders.  She’s sitting on his belly, dressed down to her underwear while he’s completely naked, cock half interested as her fingers play lazily over his skin, tracing his body hair.

He laughs, and she rides motion like a bucking bull, eyeing him as her lips curve up into a wicked little grin.

“There is now,” he says.  Her answering chuckle is low and almost thoughtful.

This is how it is for them.  Her interest comes in waves, waxing and waning as her comfort level shifts.  He doesn’t pretend to understand her, and they don’t talk about it, but she comes back, and he is content to lay in his bed and kiss her.

“A waste,” she remarks, leaning down to press her lipsticked lips against his, and he brings a hand up lazily to bracket one slim hip, thumb resting on the jutting bone.

“ _ Nein _ .  Not at all,” he assures her, dropping a kiss to the shell of her ear.

“Oh no?  You wouldn’t rather have someone drooling to get their mouth on you?” she asks, one of her eyebrows arching up skeptically as she rights herself, staring down at him.

“No,” he says.  She doesn’t look like she believes him, but she grunts and leans down for another kiss, anyway.


	7. Reinhardt/McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only an age difference of 20 years or so this time, but still, warning for that shit.

The smell of smoke is thick in the air when Reinhardt walks into McCree’s quarters.  The disassembled guts of the smoke detector are sitting on the standard issue desk, the man (the myth, the legend) himself laid out on the slim bunk.  He’s shirtless, hat pulled down over his eyes as he smokes, ashing his cigar into the ceramic container resting beside his pillow without looking.

“That is a fire hazard,” Reinhardt remarks, referring to the smoke detector.

“Close the door behind you,” McCree says by way of reply.

Reinhardt closes the door before making his way over to the bed.  It groans under his weight as he leans slowly over the lazy gunslinger.  Reaching out, he tips the hat up so he can meet Jesse’s eyes.  The other man’s gaze flicks up, and there is a long moment where they sit in silence.  Jesse brings the cigar back up to his lips and Reinhardt chuckles, plucking it away and stubbing it out in the ashtray.  McCree blows smoke in his face, but he bats the air, then leans into his goal, pressing his mouth slowly to McCree’s.

Reinhardt allows one of his hands to travel the broad, hairy breadth of McCree’s chest, and stomach.  The action is met with a low rumble of approval that would be a purr from a different man.  From McCree, it is a lazy vibration that sits low in his belly, the man in question too lazy to make the sound into anything more significant.  Reinhardt can remember a time, when he was young and eager to please, where he would whine and squirm, all desperate energy; but that was a long time ago, and he is lax now, happy to take whatever he is willingly given.

His whiskered mouth trails away from McCree’s, instead journeying along the tan skin of his neck and shoulders.  He lets his tongue travel along his collarbone, then down between his ribs, or where he assumes them to be.  There is a thick layer of muscle and fat between Reinhardt’s tongue and the outline of Jesse’s bones.  That, too, is different.  He used to be so skinny that he could beg for scraps like a mutt and people would feed him.

A sigh escapes him, chest and stomach rising and falling as Reinhardt continues his journey down.  Thick, callused fingers tangle in the Crusader’s hair like an afterthought, and when Reinhardt looks up, Jesse’s eyes are closed, easy as can be.  He exists, a display of masculinity, a lovingly sculpted god, but he doesn’t react other than his soft sounds and the cock hardening in his jeans.

McCree likes what he can’t have: drools over that Shimada man, gets hard at just the mention of his previous Blackwatch commander; but Reinhardt, who is already his, doesn’t stir him.  He wouldn’t go doggedly, wouldn’t even take himself the 10 minutes to Reinhardt’s quarters.

That’s fine.  He’ll stir soon enough.

Reinhardt reaches for the button of McCree’s jeans and bites at the skin of his hip, which earns him a lazy grunt and a twitch of  the dick beginning to strain under his hand.

The sound of the zipper fills the room, and this time McCree deigns to open a single eye like a lazy dragon, uninterested in whatever prey has wandered into its den.

“Mmm,” he says, lifting his hips so Reinhardt can pulls his pants and underwear off in one motion.  His hard dick bobs free before dipping fat towards his belly.

Rein leaves a few lazy kiss over McCree’s hairy thighs before kissing inwards.

He’ll stir soon enough.


	8. Reinhardt/Zenyatta

Now this is one pair of legs Reinhardt never thought he would end up between.  Supple, golden, surprisingly responsive with nervous twitches as the ex-Crusader lets his broad hands move over this new territory, starting from the ankles and moving patiently upwards.

Tekhartha Zenyatta is naked, an interesting concept considering he’s an omnic, sitting on the edge of the broad expanse of Reinhardt’s bed.  He looks even more miniscule like this, bare, vulnerable, nervous little whistles slipping out of him.  He had assures Reinhardt quite calmly that he’d been with humans before, but looking at him now, a little steamed up and twitching under his touch, Reinhardt would never know it if he hadn’t said it.

Of course, he had also said, with surprising heat, that he’d never been with one so  _ large _ .  Perhaps it hadn’t been meant to be a compliment, but it certainly feels like it right now as those glowing eyes watch him, head slightly cocked to the side.

Reinhardt presses a slow kiss to the delicate golden metal of one of Zenyatta’s thighs.

“Please,” Zenyatta manages, in the same cool voice as always.  “I would like more.”

Grinning, Reinhardt lets his teeth graze where he kissed before beginning to make his way slowly inwards.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Vote for the next chapter here~~ Voting has been closed.  
> 


	9. Reinhardt/Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> age diff. also uhhhh shit gets means so clarifying again this is all 100% consensual.

Hanzo spots him from across the room, dressed in a tailored black suit with a genuine tied bowtie: Reinhardt Wilhelm, war hero.  He knows instantly that he has to have him, heat building in his chest, climbing up into his throat and slipping sensually into his gut.

He’s jovial and loud, incredibly easy to approach; and though a lesser man may not have noticed the way Reinhardt’s eyes flicked over him, he feels those eyes on him like hot coals.  He meets every war story with a patient, polite smile, chuckles when appropriate, and though his demeanour remains nothing but polite and detached, he gives the ex-Crusader his undivided attention for the remainder of the night.

Here, too, Reinhardt has his undivided attention.  He’s sitting with his hands digging into the leather of the armchair he’s sitting in creaking under the pressure.  Hanzo is standing in front of him, patiently undoing his tie, shrugging off his suit jacket.  Reinhardt is shifting impatiently as he reaches for his shirt buttons.

Hanzo watches his throat work, watches the way he’s being watched, lusted for.

“I can’t believe the way you’re looking at me,” he says with a  _ tsk _ .  Reinhardt inhales sharply, eyes flitting between his stern expression and the hands making their way down his sternum.  “You’re only thinking with your dick, aren’t you?  You’re worthless.”

The breath Reinhardt doesn’t seem to realize he had been holding comes out of him in a woosh, and his eyes fall back down as Hanzo lets his button-up slide off his shoulders.  Patiently, he folds it, setting it on the bed, and then he walks over to Reinhardt.

“Well?”

Reinhardt looks at him, a flush to his cheeks.  Hanzo runs his thumb slowly over his broad jawline, through his facial hair.  He looks wrecked, already starting to tent in his pants.

“ _ Bitte _ .”

Hanzo slaps him across the face hard enough to make him flinch.

“I asked you a fucking question.”

A shiver crawls its way up Reinhardt’s spine, mouth hanging open a little.

“Yes.  Yes, I’m only thinking with my dick,” he says, practically gasps.  Hanzo grabs him by the chin, squeezes because he knows Reinhardt can *take* it.

“You’re a dog,” he sneers and slaps him again. The sound of flesh on flesh echoes through the room, Reinhardt’s expression dazed from the endless fountain of desire that lingers under his skin.   “What do you want, hm?  You think I’m going to let you put your nasty mouth on me?  Do you think if you’re good I’ll let you get me off?”

“ _ Bitte _ ,” he says again.  Hanzo laughs and then reaches for the buckle of his pants.

“Well, beg me that prettily, and I may let you lick my mess of the floor when I’m done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im tired.
> 
>  ~~vote for the next chapter here~~ voting has been closed  
> 


	10. Reinhardt/Roadhog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one cause im mega sick.

The mask, mournfully, stays on.  Reinhardt would like to kiss the lips of a man so powerful, but as those hands, with chipped nails, settle in his hair, and that masked face stares him down, he thinks this is good.  This is  _ wonderful _ .

His mouth comes open and he leans in, looking up once his tongue touches the tip of Roadhog’s dick.  He slides down with practiced ease, though he’s not used to something  _ quite  _ so large.  It’s a challenge, and God, does Reinhardt live for this.

It had been a bet, a challenge-- _ who was stronger _ \--and Roadhog had laughed at him, rasping and  easy, as he had accepted.  There had been no contest, none at all.  Reinhardt has been defeated in battle, taken down by foes cleverer than him--She only ever touches him once, choking him out after achingly long minutes of analysis--foes who move more swiftly--He is a blur of movement, of no hesitation, of  _ command _ and self-assurance who used Reinhardt’s own strength against him, the soft breath of a laugh coming free of him and leaving Reinhardt aching--but never, ever in his life had he been defeated on pure strength alone.

He had showed his hand first, hard and aching under Roadhog’s body weight, and after a long moment, the man had said “And what should I take for my prize?” in a tone which implied he absolutely had an idea.

Roadhog’s dick presses further into his mouth, and though there is but a mask staring him down, Reinhardt is under the impression that Roadhog is watching, drinking in the stretch of his mouth as he fights to take all that he is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~vote for the next chapter here!~~ voting is closed  
> 


	11. Reinhardt/Junkrat

It had been a process.  First, he had to gain the approval of Junkrat’s friend, guardian and constant companion.  The first time he’d met the recruits, Mako Rutledge had planted himself firmly between himself and Jamison, and then had rumbled out a simple but threatening “ _ No _ .”

The voice alone was enough to deter him, but the body language, ready to attack while Junkrat shifted slightly more behind the imposing figure of the man, really solidified the decision.  He threw his hands up and offered his warmest smile.

“Of course, of course.  I simply wanted to say hello.”

Roadhog had stared him down for a few long moments before giving a grunt.  Reinhardt still had not moved closer, and he quickly learned that Roadhog would put himself in-between anyone Junkrat didn’t move towards of his own volition, a large and insistent meat shield between his companion and seemingly the entire world.

This means that when Junkrat sits beside him at lunch, he has to resist the urge to burst out with joyful laughter and scoop the man into his arms for fear that he’ll frighten him right back off.

The first time they kiss is different, Roadhog sitting in the corner of the room, Reinhardt’s hands planted firmly on the sofa beneath him as Junkrat sits in his lap and cautiously leans in.  He kisses with clumsiness and eagerness, and all Reinhardt wants to do is pull him in and pin him down and reduce him to a puddle of whimpering pleasure, but the second his arm muscles so much as tense, Roadhog makes a sound of warning at him, and he stills once more, letting Jamie lean into their kissing and staying put.

All of this requires restraint: every kiss, every touch, every smile.  It’s all under the watchful eye of the man Reinhardt now knows to be Jamie’s lover.  Restraint is not what Reinhardt is used to, and when they have sex for the first time, they actually tie him down.  He is helpless, watching as Mako’s fat fingers play with Jamie’s dick, skimming over his wetness and pressing instead into his tight ass.  He works him over with obscene amounts of care as Jamie straddles Reinhardt’s hips, gasping and twitching on top of him.

He is soft, warm, helpless with eyes as saucers as Mako lowers him onto Reinhardt’s straining cock, rumbling softly into his ear.  The large man pays him no mind, using him like a toy for his lover to play with, but Jamie stares down at him, gasping and dripping wet, with a wild grin plastered across his face as Reinhardt finds himself stampeding inevitably towards needing this, craving this, never wanting anything but this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Vote for the next chapter!~~ Voting closed  
> 


End file.
